An ink ejection device is provided to supply liquid to a liquid ejection head including a nozzle from a liquid tank and eject the liquid from the nozzle. In the ink ejection device, there is known a technology for replenishing the liquid to adjust pressure with the changing volume of liquid without stopping a printing operation if it is detected that the liquid in the liquid tank is reduced.